X-Men: Supernova
by Yayo1
Summary: Following the events of X-Men: Apocalypse, the mutant team of heroes are regarded as heroes. Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, and Nightcrawler operate as Professor Xavier's prodigies. Magneto has gone under the radar. Mystique has been acting suspicious. Beast is struggling to train the new mutants. And the X-Men are about to be thrust into an intergalactic battle.


**A/N: Hi yes hello! I'm so glad you've decided to read my story! This story takes place in the Fox Cinematic universe, taking place a little after 'X-Men: Apocalypse'. Like the next movie will be, this will be a Phoenix Force story. Not Dark Phoenix, that'll be another story I do if this one is successful. So let's follow and review and get it going!**

* * *

Seasonal autumn winds washed over the routinely shedding trees, guiding the drifting leaves of the planet on their journey. The shades of yellows and reds of soared over the rooftops of the gated suburbs that resided under the overcast skies. The community of upper middle-class families sat undisturbed on yet another quaint and uneventful. Many adults took this opportunity to rest and relax before the work week resumed itself. Likewise many children saw to take advantage of the free time opportunity despite the unforgiving winds.

A few blocks away from the neighborhood park where a portion of the areas leaves migrated from, a ball rolled on its own. The seasons winds lost their dominion over the toy after two small hands reached down to retrieve the sphere. The redheaded girl the hands belonged to brushed the dirt off, tucking the ball under her arms. She raised her tiny hand to her face to shield it from the great star that the planet orbited.

"Jean, throw it over here!" The redhead child spun around, following the voice across the road. The source was another young girl. Jean smiled before grabbing the ball and chucking it as hard as her prepubescent arms would allow. The red orb soared over the empty street, it's shadow speeding across the asphalt to Jean's young friend. The little girl just barely caught it from the distance.

The little girl mimicked Jean's movements and tossed the ball back from whence it came. However this time the ball landed on Jean's side of the street but managed to make its way onto the grass on the second bounce. The redhead scooped up the ball and eyed her friend. Only one of them could claim the title for best throw, and Jean was determined to make it hers.

Jean lowered the ball into a crouch and threw it high into the air as hard as she could. The redhead fell on her bum from the force of the throw. At first Jean was beaming at how high her throw went, going much higher than she'd ever previously threw it in their game. However it soon became clear that the ball was thrown to sharply upwards, it's end trajectory headed for the center of the road. The rubber slammed against the asphalt as Jean pouted and her friend laughed in superiority.

"Hahaha Jean you suck!" The small girl cheered as she began to skip towards the toy. Her boots crunched the brittle but colorful leaves that dusted the ground around them. Jean crossed her arms and frowned at her embarrassing failure. Her friend entered the street with a carefree skip, ready to collect the toy while Jean sat angrily.

"You know what Annie Richardson? I hope you-" Jean's sentence came to an abrupt stop, unlike the speeding vehicle that mercilessly flattened little Annie. A small thud could be heard as the vehicle rolled over the body, crushing whatever was under it. Though never a screech of brakes. The small but undeniably devastating car sped on down the street, leaving behind the small child it maimed. "ANNIE!"

Jean rushed to her little feet as fast as she could, fear and shock slowing down her speed from where it could have been. She ran for her friend as fast she could, however paused shortly before she entered the road, her own mortality now aware to her. Jean dropped to her friends side, who was no longer conscious or moving besides periodic and concerning spasms. A burning sensation became prevalent in young Jean's eyes as tears readied themselves for the departing Annie.

It was clear the girl was preparing to move on, then and there. The concept was too morbid and complicated for such a small child like Jean to peacefully let go. So she didn't. A small glimmer of energy awakened itself within the child and latched on to Annie's fading conscious. In that moment elsewhere in the cosmos, a disembodied entity was awakened as well, or at least its attention was.

It peered down at the earth, down at this small human girl who for just a few moments, was managing to pyschically prevent a soul from crossing over to the other side. The disembodied energy never thought it would witness such a concept. But what it had seen was quickly failing as Annie's spirit was going to move on no matter what. And it appeared prepared to take Jean with it.

Impressed with the admirable feat of the human child, the entity severed the psychic between her and the dying mortal. Having her life be spared, the shock took Jean and brought her under into a deep comatose state away from the world. No longer held back, Annie's soul sprung free from the bloody cage it was bonded to. The entity watched Annie's essence fade away to the great beyond, luckily leaving behind young Jean.

An oncoming car slowed to a stop, the driver stunned by the presence of two girls laid out in the middle of the road. Jean now physically safe, the entity began to retract itself back into the ether from whence it came. However not before remember to keep a tab on the strange mortal girl who managed to cheat death.


End file.
